Ramuan
by Garis Miring
Summary: [SLASH][SBRL]Anakanak kelas 6 belajar tentang Ramuan yang sangat menarik. Ramuan yang dapat menukar jiwa orang lain kedalam tubuh kita.


**Ramuan**

By : Remus Black

Di bulan Desember yang dingin, para murid Hogwarts kelas 6 merasakan betapa menderitanya belajar Ramuan di ruang bawah tanah yang dingin. Bahan-bahan yang disediakan diatas meja telah mendingin. Kuali mereka mendingin. Toples yang isinya entah-apa-pokoknya-sesuatu-yang-menjijikkan itu juga dingin. Belum lagi tatapan dingin mata guru Ramuannya. Semua serba dingin.

Ramuan—pelajaran yang _katanya_ susah-tapi-penting.

Para murid berdiri membeku di samping kuali masing-masing. Mereka—mau tak mau—mendengarkan guru Ramuan mereka, Prof. Slughorn, menjelaskan tentang Ramuan Penukar.

"Ramuan Penukar, ramuan yang dapat menukar jiwa dengan partner-kuali kalian. Pastikan kalian memilih partner yang tepat—sebab jiwa kalian akan tertukar untuk sementara."

Remus yang berpasangan dengan James merasa sedikit berat hati—karena mau tak mau Ia harus bertukar kepribadian dengan James yang, yah, rada _miring_. Sedangkan James akan memiliki sifatnya yang lugu. _Ini tidak adil, _pikir Remus sambil menghela napas.

Beberapa anak mendelik kasihan ke arah kuali—Severus Snape, yang tidak mendapatkan pasangan ketika Prof. Slughorn menawarkan diri untuk menjadi partner-kualinya. Beberapa anak pura-pura terbatuk untuk menyamarkan tawa.

"Nah, masukkan kuku kaki ayam seperti ini!" Prof. Slughorn memberi instruksi, yang langsung diikuti murid-muridnya. "Tuang 50 ml darah Cacing Flobber, dan hitung fraksi mol-nya". (Bagi yang baru mendengar istilah fraksi mol, percayalah, kau tidak akan mau tahu apa artinya).

Asap mengebul dari kuali masing-masing anak dan berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan, sepeti coklat hangat. Baru kali ini anak-anak ingin sekali meminum cairan hangat itu—sekedar menghangatkan diri.

Setelah kira-kira puluhan instruksi yang membosankan, anak-anak meletakkan adukan mereka dan menengadahkan tangan diatas kuali, meraba-raba asap yang mengepul. Membuat punggung tangan mereka lebih hangat.

"Isi Tabung Ramuan kalian …" kata Prof. Slughorn memberi instruksi "Tukar dengan partnermu dan minumlah secara bersamaan—ingat, _bersamaan_" katanya lambat-lambat.

Remus mengisi tabungnya dan memberikannya kepada James.

"Sayang sekali Sirius tidak ada disini, kupikir akan lebih menyenangkan kalau bertukar kepribadian dengan dia—bukan berarti aku benci kau, lho!" kata James buru-buru menambahkan ketika melihat ekspresi aneh di muka Remus. "Cheers!"

Mereka meminumnya bersamaan. Seketika itu juga, kepala mereka seperti dipenuhi _marshmallow_ yang mengembang, siap meledakkan kepala mereka. Pandangan mereka kabur, lalu akhirnya baik lagi.

"Remus—oh tidak, aku melihat _diriku_ sendiri!" seru James kaget, menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Remus-yang-bertubuh-James. Anak-anak lain juga ribut dan nampaknya telah melupakan kedinginan yang melanda mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

James memandangi tubuhnya sendiri—yang berjiwa Remus—sambil bergumam rupanya-aku-perlu-potong-rambut.

Remus bisa melihat dirinya-yang-berjiwa-James dan baru sadar bahwa diwajahnya terdapat luka-cakar-manusia-serigala. Tetapi selain itu, Ia merasa bahwa matanya sangat menarik. (rupanya Ia terlalu narsis)

Ketika melihat wujud satu sama lain tidak terasa spesial lagi, kedinginan kembali melanda mereka. Prof. Slughorn menghampiri kuali masing-masing untuk memberi obat penangkalnya. Pertama-tama, Ia memberikannya pada Severus Snape dan dirinya sendiri, sehingga jiwa mereka telah kembali ke tubuh masing-masing.

Remus—yang bertubuh James, minta ijin ke toilet dan James—yang bertubuh Remus menunduk ke bawah membersihkan bahan-bahan ramuan yang tumpah—yang tadi mereka senggol karena _shock_.

Jadi, dua kuali itu terlihat kosong.

Dan yang lebih gawat, Prof. Slughorn melewati kuali mereka karena Ia pikir tak ada orang disana.

Dan yang lebih gawat lagi ... Remus Lupin dan James Potter—tidak diberi obat penawar.

Kejadian yang sangat menarik baru akan dimulai ketika mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju menara Gryffindor.

Misalkan saja James-bertubuh-Remus adalah _James Lupin_ dan Remus-bertubuh-James adalah _Remus Potter_. Jangan merasa bingung dulu karena paragraf di bawah ini akan menjelaskan semuanya.

Remus Potter memanjat lubang lukisan dan bertemu Peter yang mencicit senang, "Hei, ayo main catur!".

Remus Potter memandangnya heran. _Tumben Peter mengajakku main catur_. "Oh, baiklah".

Dan mereka bermain catur diatas karpet merah Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Hei, kau tidak mencoba membuat lelucon untuk anak Slytherin? Biasanya kau ngoceh terus sampai lupa memainkan bidak caturmu" cicit Peter.

Remus Potter melongo mendengarnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh Peter.

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali sih?" tanya Peter.

"Oh, ya?—mungkin aku perlu istirahat—_bye_, Wormtail" kata Remus Potter sambil lalu.

Sementara itu James Lupin menghampiri Sirius yang sedang melamun dan mengagetkannya dengan cara menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Hei!" kata Sirius putus asa, menggapai-gapai udara ketika suara yang amat dikenalnya berbisik lembut ditelinganya.

"Ini aku, Padfoot".

Suara Remus Lupin!

Jantung Sirius memompa darahnya dengan kecepatan super. Tampaknya sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Sambil terus menutup mata temannya, James Lupin berkata, "Kenapa tadi tak ikut pelajaran Ramuan?"

"Aku—tadi mimisan" jawab Sirius seadanya. Padahal Ia malas ikut pelajaran Ramuan.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak ikut, Padfoot" kata James Lupin sambil berbisik, membuat Sirius merinding—senang.

Sirius membelai tangan James Lupin yang masih menempel pada matanya. "Kau merindukanku ya?" tanya Sirius mesra. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

"Ya ... " kata James Lupin sambil melepaskan tangannya dengan lembut dari mata Sirius.

Sirius merasa senang sekali dan menatap mata James Lupin lekat-lekat.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal ..." kata James Lupin.

_Ini dia! Ini dia!_ Sirius berteriak dalam hati.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan rencana hebat tentang bagaimana kita meledakkan Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin" tiba-tiba suaranya menjadi sangat _ceria_, tidak seperti tadi saat Ia menutup mata Sirius.

"Hah??" Sirius melongo. Sejak kapan Remus-John-Lupin-anak-baik-dan-patuh-serta-rajin-belajar punya rencana gila seperti barusan?

Goncangan yang sangat keras di bahu menyadarkan Sirius dari lamunannya. Remus Lupin yang ada di depannya berkata, "Ayo! Kau mau tidak?"

Sejak saat itu, Sirius mencoba berpura-pura tidak menyadari kalau sekarang sahabatnya itu agak—_melenceng_ dari biasanya.

_Remus tetap Remus dan aku akan tetap menyukainya!_ Ia meneriaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sementara Remus yang ada dihadapannya sedang bersendawa dengan keras.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sirius dan James Lupin terlihat sedang bercanda di tangga batu.

Lily Evans kebetulan lewat situ dan menyapa mereka, "Hai! Tumben melihat kalian berduaan? Hei, kau tidak ke perpustakaan?" katanya sambil bicara kepada James Lupin.

"Perpustakaan?—HA! Buang-buang waktu saja!" James Lupin meraung membuat Lily kaget dan cewek itu kabur.

Sirius memasang tampang kaget—dan sebenarnya bukan hanya tampangnya saja yang kaget.

_Dia Remus! Dia Remus!_ Sirius berkata dalam hati, meyakinkan dirinya. _Meraung itu normal! Karena dia manusia serigala! _

Sementara James Lupin tertawa hingga menangis di bahunya.

"Hei" Sirius menepis kepala James Lupin dari bahunya "Jam berapa kau tidur semalam?".

"Hoh? Entahlah—kau tahu 'kan, tadi malam aku mengendap-endap ke dapur bersama Peter?" kata James Lupin diantara kikikkannya.

Sirius makin curiga. Remus Lupin, cowok-yang-selalu-tidur-delapan-jam-setiap-malam, _mengendap-endap ke dapur?_

Tingkah lakunya makin mirip seseorang.

Tiba-tiba, seperti kesurupan, Sirius menarik lengan James Lupin seperti memaksa untuk mengikutinya.

Sirius membawa James Lupin ke dalam lemari sapu yang gelap dan mengunci James Lupin di dalam—bersama dirinya.

Lemari sapu tsb. begitu sempit dan hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa milimeter diantara dasi mereka.

"Padfoot, apa yang kaulakukan, sempit sekali disini!" kata James Lupin protes.

Sebelum James Lupin sempat membuka mulut, Sirius yang hanya berada beberapa milimeter di depannya, meraih rahangnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, mendorongnya ke dinding lemari, mendekatkan diri hingga rambut mereka bersentuhan.

"PADFOOT! HENTIKAN!" James Lupin berkelit dari ciuman _berikutnya._

"Kau bukan Remus ..." kata Sirius, matanya berkilat-kilat berbahaya.

James Lupin membuka mulut dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti maksud-lo ala muggle. "Tentu bukan, bodoh! Aku _James Potter_! Lelucon ini sudah keterlaluan, Padfoot! Kau—KAU MEREBUT CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!!" katanya meraung—melolong lebih tepatnya, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu seperti ciuman-pertamaku-hanya-untuk-Lily-Evans.

Sirius mengangkat alis. "Tidak, Prongs. Itu bukan ciuman pertamamu kalau kau—melakukannya dengan _tubuh orang lain_!"

James Lupin terdiam, menepuk dahinya sendiri (Lebih tepatnya dahi Remus Lupin). Seperti sadar akan sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Betapa bodohnya ..." katanya dalam nada sesal—tapi lega.

Sirius mengernyit. Tidak ada kata _bodoh_ dalam kamus Remus Lupin.

"Ramuan Penukar itu—ya! Kami tidak diberi penawarnya! Berarti, tubuhku masih dipakai Remus, ya ..." katanya sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Oh, baguslah! Berarti seantero sekolah untuk sementara melihat sosokku yang begitu intelek—ah! Lily Evans pasti suka itu!" katanya girang.

Sirius merubah bentuk alisnya dan menggumam berbahaya. "Kembali ke tubuhmu!!"

"MOONY!—eh, MOONY YANG WUJUDNYA PRONGS!!" teriakkan James Lupin menggema di koridor yang sepi malam itu.

"Sirius!" Remus Potter berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat. (_Kok aku tidak dipanggil?, _gumam James). "Syukurlah! Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa! Mereka semua memandangku seperti _makhluk aneh_!" katanya sambil membenamkan wajah ke bahu Sirius.

Lalu Remus Potter menceritakan kepada mereka bagaimana teman sekelasnya menganggapnya _sakit_ dan para guru memberinya selamat seperti wah-kau-sudah-normal-jangan-bikin-onar-lagi-ya. Ini semua gara-gara Ramuan Pembalik.

"Untung aku punya catatannya" kata Remus Potter senang—Sirius bergidik, aneh rasanya melihat James tiba-tiba mencatat pelajaran. Dan mereka mulai membuat obat penawarnya.

Lama kemudian, obat penyelamat yang berwarna hijau bening itu berada dalam genggaman mereka. Sirius memberi aba-aba dan mereka meminumnya secara bersamaan.

Sensasi aneh bergejolak dalam perut mereka. Seperti menaiki roller-coaster lalu dipaksa berhenti. Sedetik kemudian, semua kembali normal. Ya—James Potter dan Remus Lupin. Mereka bertiga ber-_high five._

Remus memekik senang dan memeluk Sirius erat-erat. "Terima kasih, Padfoot! Bagaimana bisa kau sadar kalau itu bukan aku?" tanyanya penasaran.

Wajah Sirius menjadi panas. "Itu—kuceritakan nanti, kubereskan ini dulu ya—bye!" katanya pergi sambil mengangkat kuali dengan canggung.

Sirius merosot di tempat tidurnya. Mukanya panas dan Ia curiga mulutnya masih menganga.

Pintu dibuka, Remus Lupin—_asli,_ masuk dan tersenyum padanya. "Hari yang melelahkan ya, Padfoot?"

Sirius terlonjak kaget melihat sosok anak laki-laki didepannya—yang kini duduk—di tempat tidurnya.

"Oh, yeah—untung aku tidak ikut pelajaran Ramuan, sangat repot kalau hal yang sama sampai terjadi lagi." Sirius menunduk, mukanya merah.

Remus membelai rambut Sirius. "James tadi cerita padaku mengenai semuanya."

Sirius mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tentang bagaimana tadi kau—yah, _menciumnya_—dalam lemari sapu. Sungguh bodoh, Padfoot" kata Remus sambil tertawa kecil.

Sirius memaksakan tawa. Bukan untuk membalas tawanya, tapi karena kosakata 'bodoh' sekarang sudah ada dalam kamus Remus Lupin.

"Katanya itu ciuman pertamanya—" sebelum Remus sempat meneruskan, Sirius memotong dengan cepat.

"Bukan ciuman pertama namanya kalau Ia memakai tubuh_mu, _'_kan_?" wajah Sirius menjadi sangat merah sekarang. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa Ia mengucapkan hal yang sangat tidak penting seperti itu.

"Benar, Padfoot. Walaupun Ia memakai tubuh _ini_, bukan berarti aku merasakannya juga 'kan?" kata Remus, mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang tidak teratur.

"Maksudmu ...?" tanya Sirius—agak mengerti.

"Jadi, biarkan aku merasakannya—dengan jiwa_ku—seutuhnya_" kata Remus sambil mengusap pipi Sirius.

Remus bisa merasakan sosok Sirius semakin mendekat, meraih pinggangnya, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi menyelinap dibawah kemejanya. Sedetik kemudian, Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan bibir Sirius bermain-main diatas bibirnya. Ia meraih leher Sirius dan menariknya hingga Sirius sekarang berada diatasnya—diatas tempat tidur yang empuk, membiarkan bibir Sirius untuk tidak melewatkan setiap inchi dari lehernya. Ia bisa merasakan panasnya hembusan napas Sirius yang tidak teratur.

Sekarang Ia bisa melihat wajah yang tampan itu diatasnya. Menghalangi terangnya sinar rembulan.

"Kau tahu, Remus ... James dan aku sudah melakukan banyak hal—" suara Sirius memecah keheningan.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan hal yang sama terhadapku" kata Remus sambil tertawa.

_Tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Ide cerita ini pertama kali dilontarkan oleh teman saya. Lebih tepatnya, saya hanya mengetiknya. Pertamanya saya agak bingung karena butuh konsentrasi tinggi untuk menulis James Lupin dan Remus Potter, tapi menyenangkan juga.

Sebenarnya, alasan Sirius tidak ikut pelajaran Ramuan karena mimisan juga terinspirasi dari teman saya. Maaf ya, teman ...


End file.
